


[Fanmix] The world has its shine but i would drop it on a dime for you

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Fanmixes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: After Steve leaves him, Tony is devastated. Then he meets Peter. He’s cautious at first, not knowing if he could trust his heart after having it so badly broken not so long ago, but his heart has a mind of it’s own and he ends up falling for Peter anyway. Peter can’t stay though, he has to leave and protect the galaxy. Tony would be more disappointed, except he knows deep down that Peter is coming back for him, so he waits. When the time comes and Peter comes back, Tony announces his decision: he will go with Peter explore and protect the galaxy. They fly together to their happy ending.A mostly pop song infused fanmix.





	[Fanmix] The world has its shine but i would drop it on a dime for you

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Playlist

* **1-** [Rock and Scissors](http://www.metrolyrics.com/rock-and-scissors-lyrics-michael-schulte.html) **by** Michael Schulte
* **2-** [Elastic Heart](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sia/elasticheart.html) **by** Sia
* **3-** [Trade Mistakes](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/panicatthedisco/trademistakes.html) **by** Panic! At The Disco
* **4-** [Liability](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lorde/liability.html) **by** Lorde
* **5-** [Elvis isn't dead](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/scoutingforgirls/elvisaintdead.html) **by** Scouting For Girls
* **6-** [Shake it off](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/florencethemachine/shakeitout.html) **by** Florence + The Machine
* **7-** [Sputter](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/academyis/sputter.html) **by** The Academy Is
* **8-** [Lovebug](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jonasbrothers/lovebug.html) **by** Jonas Brothers
* **9-** [Skinny Love](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/birdy/skinnylove.html) **by** Birdy
* **10-** [Alone Together](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/alonetogether.html) **by** Fall Out Boy
* **11-** [Take on me](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aha/takeonme.html) **by** A-ha
* **12-** [Stay](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rihanna/stay.html) **by** Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko
* **13-** [Waiting for Love](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avicii/waitingforlove.html) **by** Avicii
* **14-** [Talking to the Moon](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/brunomars/talkingtothemoon.html) **by** Bruno Mars
* **15-** [Lucky](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasonmraz/lucky.html) **by** Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat
* **16-** [Ho Hey](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lumineers/hohey.html) **by** The Lumineers
* **17-** [Budapest](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/georgeezra/budapest.html) **by** George Ezra
* **18-** [Diamonds](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rihanna/diamonds.html) **by** Rihanna

## Listen on

  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c67Ea-y6wJ8&list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs9WQgziludJO3-EUA05y7AD&index=1) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/duendeverde4/playlist/4TmkXoHKr5uLjxkh73Yqd7) | **Duration:** 1 hr 5 min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Bonus songs for when Steve comes back and Tony is gone:  
> When i was your man - Bruno Mars  
> Like we used to - A Rocket To The Moon  
> U.U


End file.
